lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.12 Feuer und Wasser/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick / Traum Ein riesiges Gemälde ziert eine Wand. Es ist „Die Taufe Christi“ von Verrocchio, wobei wir sehen wie Jesus von Johannes dem Täufer getauft wird, während zwei Engel schräg neben ihnen am Boden knien und über ihren Köpfen eine Taube aus dem Himmel herabgeflogen kommt. Das Bild hängt in einem Treppenaufgang, und plötzlich kommen kleine Füße in flauschigen Hausschuhen diese Treppen heruntergehüpft. Ein kleiner Junge im karierten Schlafanzug läuft fröhlich ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Es ist der Weihnachtsmorgen, unter dem Tannenbaum liegen Berge von Geschenken, und zwischendrin sitzt Klein-Liam und reißt eifrig ein Geschenk nach dem anderen auf. Klein-Charlie läuft zu ihm, sucht zwischen all den Geschenken nach seinen, doch an allen, die er findet, kleben nur kleine Schilder mit der Aufschrift „Für Liam“. Und wieder reißt Liam ein Geschenk auf, bricht in hellen Jubel aus. Klein-Liam: Voltron, wow! Charlie sieht hilflos um sich. Klein-Charlie: Wo sind bloß meine Geschenke? Ihre Mutter kommt ins Zimmer. Mrs. Pace: Kuck mal hinter dich, Charlie. Sie deutet auf einen großen in braunes Packpapier gehüllten Gegenstand, fängt im gleichen Moment schon an, die Verpackung abzureißen. Und Charlies Augen leuchten auf. Klein-Charlie: Das ist ein Klavier! Ist das für mich?! Mrs. Pace: Ja, Charlie. Der Weihnachtsmann weiß wohl, was für ein Talent du hast. Klein-Charlie kann es nicht fassen, er drückt seine Mutter heftig an sich und wagt die feinen weißen und schwarzen Klaviertasten nur ganz vorsichtig zu berühren. Seine Mutter lächelt gerührt. Mrs. Pace: Du bist was Besonderes. Eines Tages wirst du uns alle hier rausholen, uns alle. [dreht den Klavierstuhl hoch] Und jetzt… setz dich drauf. Spiel uns was. Während Klein-Charlie noch kaum wagt, auf dem Klavier zu spielen, klingt die Stimme seines Bruders im Hintergrund auf. Liam: Na los, Bruderherz. Klein-Charlie dreht sich zu ihm herum, und plötzlich ist es ein erwachsener Liam, der da zwischen den Geschenken neben dem Weihnachtsbaum sitzt, mit nichts als einer riesigen Windel am Leib und seinem neuen Spielzeug in den Händen. Liam: Wie willst du deine Familie retten, wenn du nicht spielst? Nun ist auch der Charlie am Klavier plötzlich erwachsen, trägt aber immer noch seinen karierten Schlafanzug und starrt seinen Bruder verwirrt an. Mrs. Pace: Na mach, Charlie. Spiel. Spiel mir was Schönes. Na los. Fang an, wir hören dir zu. Charlie wendet sich dem Klavier zu, möchte seiner Mutter den Wunsch erfüllen, als eine weitere Männerstimme in seinem Rücken aufklingt. Stimme: Der wird niemanden retten, der doch nicht. Musik. Mit Musik schaffst du gar nichts. Wieder fährt Charlie herum, sieht einen Mann gekleidet wie ein Metzger mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer Fleisch hacken. Im Hintergrund flackert das Bild eines Schlachterladens kurz auf. Liam sitzt auf dem Sofa und spielt immer noch mit seinem neuen Voltron. Plötzlich zerrt der Metzger eine Babypuppe auf den Hackklotz. Deutet mit dem Hackbeil auf Charlie. Metzger: Du brauchst einen Beruf. Charlie: Dad? Der Metzger hackt der Babypuppe mit einem Hieb den Kopf ab. Liam: Mach schon, Bruderherz. Rette uns. Mrs. Pace: Rette uns, Charlie. Rette uns. Und Charlie fängt an, Klavierzuspielen. Ganz angespannt, ganz versunken. Für einen Moment sehen wir nur seine Hände über die Tasten gleiten. Dann klingt hinter ihm das Rauschen von Wellen auf. Und plötzlich sitzt Charlie mit seinem Klavier am Strand, die Wellen rollen bis an seine Füße und umspielen das Klavier. Er spielt ungestört weiter und immer weiter. Plötzlich fängt ein Baby an zu weinen. Und Charlie hält augenblicklich inne. Charlie: Aaron? Das Weinen scheint aus dem Klavierinneren zu kommen. Charlie springt auf, versucht den Deckel abzuheben, hineinzusehen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Und das Baby weint weiter. Charlie: Aaron! Aaron! Ist gut, Aaron. Alles ist gut. Das Baby hört nicht auf zu weinen, und Charlie wird immer nervöser. Hinter ihm bewegen sich plötzlich die Bäume. Charlie erstarrt, sieht zum Strand und dem Dschungel dahinter hinüber. Da kippt das Klavier um, fällt ins Wasser und wird augenblicklich von den Wellen ins Meer gerissen. Und mit ihm das immer noch weinende Baby. Charlie brüllt ihm hilflos hinterher. Charlie: Aaron!! Aaron!! Und wacht plötzlich auf. Inselabschnitt Er ist am Strand, die Sonne scheint, und alles ist still. Hastig rappelt er sich auf, läuft zu Claires Lagerplatz hinüber, um sich zu vergewissern, daß auch wirklich alles mit Aaron in Ordnung ist. Doch die Wiege ist leer. In Panik fährt er herum, entdeckt Sun und rennt zu ihr hinüber. Charlie: Sun! Hey, Sun! Wo sind Claire und das Baby? Sie sind weg. Sun ist sichtlich verwirrt, deutet in eine Richtung. Sun: Sie sind da hinten. Charlie: Geht es Aaron gut? Sun: Ja, es geht ihm gut. Charlie!? Doch schon ist er weitergehetzt. Rennt in die Richtung, die Sun angedeutet hatte, bis er endlich Claire sehen kann. Sie steht mit Aaron in den Armen am Strandufer. Locke ist bei ihr, spielt mit Aaron und unterhält sich mit Claire. Claire: [zu Locke] Nimm du ihn. Na los, trau dich schon. Er geht schon nicht kaputt. Locke: Er weint ja gar nicht. Claire: Warum sollte er? Charlie bleibt stehen und sieht finster zu ihnen hinüber. Später am Strand. Claire sitzt neben Aarons Wiege und schaukelt ihn sanft hin und her, während sie in ihr Tagebuch schreibt. Charlie kommt zu ihr herüber, etwas zögernd, dreht unsicher ein paar handgemachte Windeln in den Händen. Lächelt schüchtern. Claire hat ihn noch nicht bemerkt, redet leise auf Aaron ein. Claire: Hey. Ist ja gut, schhh. Was denn? Ooh, hier hast du's. Charlie: Hey. Claire sieht auf. Wird augenblicklich ernster. Claire: Hi. Charlie: Ich hab für Aaron ein paar Windeln gemacht. Claire sagt nichts dazu. Und er legt sie rasch auf den kleinen Tisch. Charlie: Ich leg sie hier hin. Claire: Danke. Schon wendet sie sich wieder ab. Wirkt völlig distanziert und kurz angebunden. Doch Charlie kann es nicht über sich bringen, einfach wieder weiterzugehen. Er bleibt stehen, nervös und unsicher, sieht zu Aaron in seiner Wiege hinüber, versucht es wieder mit einem Lächeln. Charlie: Und, hat er schon nach mir gefragt? Claire sieht wieder auf. Bittend. Claire: Charlie-- lass es… Er starrt sie an. Charlie: Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dir das mit der Statue sagen sollen.. was da drin war. Ich wünschte nur, es wäre wieder so, wie es vorher war. Claire: Es gibt kein "vorher", Charlie. Wir waren Passagiere in nem Flugzeug, und sind dann Freunde geworden. Charlie: Jetzt ist Locke dein Freund, hm? Claire: Ich bitte dich Charlie. Eine Zeit lang brauche ich etwas Abstand, okay? Charlie: Ja. Abstand… Er ist tief enttäuscht. Sieht wieder zu Aaron hinüber, kann sich kaum lösen, versucht es immer noch mit einem Lächeln, das ziemlich traurig ist. Charlie: Wir sehen uns, Alter. Pass schön auf deine Mutter auf, okay? Damit geht er. Rückblick Charlie steht in einem Krankenhausflur und betrachtet verträumt ein Baby, das zwischen vielen anderen Neugeborenen in einem Bettchen liegt. Eine Frau im Morgenmantel kommt zu ihm. Karen: Charlie? Charlie: Hey! Karen: Hey! Charlie sieht sie an, überrascht, umarmt sie dann heftig. Charlie: Hi! Karen: Hi. Charlie: Was läufst du denn hier rum? Du musst dich doch ausruhen. Karen: Ich kann sie einfach nicht allein lassen. Ist sie nicht wunderschön? Charlie: Das ist sie wirklich, Karen. Beide betrachten sie das schlafende Baby für einen Moment. Karen: Ich hab sie Megan genannt. Charlie ist so bewegt, daß er keine Worte findet. Karen lächelt. Karen: Wo ist Liam? Und wieder fehlen Charlie für einen Moment die Worte. Karens Lächeln erlischt. Karen: Er ist nicht hier. Charlie: Karen, es war nicht seine Schuld. Nach dem Auftritt in nem Club in Dresden bin ich mit nem Taxi gefahren, aber er.. wollte mit dem LKW und dem Equipment fahren und dann hatten sie einen Reifenschaden. Er hat den Flug verpasst. Er nimmt die nächste Maschine, okay? Er wird bald hier sein. Karen: Aber es ist alles in Ordnung? Charlie: Es geht ihm gut. Er ist Vater. Karen: Ja. Karen nickt und sieht wieder zu ihrem Baby hinüber. Charlie betritt sein Apartment. Es ist ziemlich groß und dazu ziemlich unaufgeräumt, wirkt etwas dunkel. Mitten drin steht das Klavier. Charlie geht darauf zu, entdeckt auf seinem Deckel eine brennende Zigarette und nimmt sie hastig und leise fluchend herunter. Charlie: Wie oft... Liam, unglaublich. Liam? Er sieht sich nach seinem Bruder um und entdeckt ihn schließlich reglos auf der Couch. Charlie: Liam, wach auf! Hey, hey, was zum Teufel ist mit dir los? An Liams Oberarm baumelt ein Stauschlauch, und Charlie reißt ihn herunter. Liam kommt nur unter Schwierigkeiten zu sich. Und Charlie ist wütend. Charlie: Was machst du hier? Liam: Hey, Bruderherz… Charlie: Ich dachte, du wolltest dich in Ordnung bringen. Steh auf! Karen denkt, dass du den Flug verpasst hast. Sie ist ganz allein im Krankenhaus und du setzt dir hier'n Schuss. Was ist nur los mit dir? Liam: Ja, ich bin da, ich bin da. Ich musste nur.. klarkommen, sonst nichts. Charlie hebt Nadel und Stoff auf. Liam: Keine Angst. Ich habe dir was übriggelassen. Charlie ist außer sich. Charlie: Du kommst klar? Wieso stehst du nicht endlich auf? Stell dich unter die Dusche! Zieh dich an! Fahr ins Krankenhaus! Liam: Okay, mach ich ja, mach ich, mach ich ja. Er rappelt sich mühsam auf. Charlie: Ach ja übrigens.. du hast eine Tochter bekommen. Sie heißt Megan. Liam bleibt stehen, fängt langsam und fast ungläubig an zu lächeln. Liam: Wie Mama? Charlie: Ja, wie Mama. Sieh zu, dass du dich frisch machst. Du bist jetzt'n beschissener Vater. Inselabschnitt Am Strand. Kate versucht Sawyers verwundeter Schulter mit ein paar einfachen Bewegungsübungen bei der Heilung zu helfen. Sie steht hinter ihm und unterstützt ihn dabei, den Arm langsam ausgestreckt hoch und runter zu bewegen. Hurley sitzt ganz in der Nähe und sieht zu. Kate: Langsam. Sehr gut. Sawyers Schulter scheint zu schmerzen, denn er stöhnt und keucht leise. Kate versucht ihn sanft zum Weitermachen zu animieren. Kate: Das war gut. Und noch einmal. Und wieder muß Sawyer den ausgestreckten Arm heben. Hurley: Äh, Sawyer, du bist doch mit den Eingeschüchterten über die Insel gewandert. Wie gut hast'n du die eigentlich kennen gelernt? Sawyer: Ziemlich gut, wieso? Hurley: Diese Libby scheint mir ganz okay. Ich meine... ist sie's? Sawyer fängt an zu grinsen. Sawyer: Wow, wächst da etwa das zarte Pflänzchen einer Liebe, Jabba? Das macht Hurley mehr als verlegen. Und er versucht abzuwiegeln. Hurley: Nein, ich wollt nur fragen. Sawyers Grinsen wird noch breiter. Sawyer: Ja, gefragt hast du. Und Hurley hat genug und steht auf. Hurley: Vergiss es. Er stapft davon. Kate wirft Sawyer einen Blick zu. Schmunzelt. Kate: Was hast du denn? Du verhältst dich wie in der Grundschule. Sawyer lacht nur leise und vergnügt in sich hinein. Dann sieht er plötzlich Ana und Jack zusammen aus dem Dschungel kommen. Sawyer: Na, wen haben wir denn da? Sieht so aus, als hätte Ana-Lucia die 20-Dollar-Tour gebucht. Kate folgt seinem Blick, sieht Ana und Jack gemeinsam den Strand entlanggehen, und ihr Lächeln verebbt. Sawyer: Und sogar beim dritten Mal scheinen sie sich nicht zu langweilen. Ana-Lucia: [im Hintergrund zu Jack] Nein, so war das gar nicht. Sawyer: Was glaubst du, was sie da machen? Doch Kate scheint nicht mehr in der Stimmung für Scherze. Kate: Wieso übst du nicht einfach weiter, Sawyer? Sawyer grinst. Charlie sitzt allein am Strand, die Gitarre auf dem Schoß, spielt ein bißchen, hört auf und versucht, die Seiten zu stimmen. Charlie: Oh, verdammte Scheiße. Plötzlich ist da wieder das Babyweinen. Charlie sieht auf, sieht um sich, wird augenblicklich nervös. Und dann entdeckt er Aarons hölzerne Wiege in den Wellen des Meeres treiben. Charlie springt auf. Charlie: Hey! Hey! Das Baby! Ich kann doch nicht-- Hilfe! Er ist völlig hilflos, in Panik, weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Doch es ist niemand in der Nähe, der ihm helfen könnte. Der Strand ist riesig und leer. So reißt sich Charlie sein Shirt vom Leib und zieht die Schuhe aus, ruft immer weiter verzweifelt nach Hilfe. Charlie: Hilfe! Das Baby! Doch er ist ganz allein. Er rennt ins Wasser, springt in die Wellen, schwimmt der davontreibenden Wiege hinterher. Aaron liegt darin, brüllt und rudert mit den kleinen bloßen Ärmchen. Charlie: Aaron! Aaron! Aaron! Aaron, ich komme! Ich komme, Aaron! Alles gut. Alles gut! Er schwimmt immer dichter an die Wiege heran, kann sie greifen, hält sie fest, zerrt sie zurück an den Strand und nimmt Aaron heraus, hält ihn in seinen Armen. Charlie: Wir haben's gleich geschafft. Ich hab dich. Es ist alles gut. Ist ja gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Du bist gerettet. Du bist gerettet. Ist schon gut. Schon gut. Plötzlich sieht er etwas am Strand und erstarrt. Da knien Claire und seine Mutter im Sand, gekleidet wie die Engel aus dem alten Gemälde seiner Kindheit. Charlie ist völlig verwirrt, kann nicht fassen, dass die beiden da sind, lächelt verwirrt und doch erfreut. Charlie: Mom? Claire? Mrs. Pace und Claire reden beide zur selben Zeit. Mrs. Pace: Es ist in Gefahr. Es braucht deine Hilfe. Das Baby ist in Gefahr. Es braucht deine Hilfe. Das Baby ist in furchtbarer Gefahr. Es ist in Gefahr. Es braucht deine Hilfe. Das Baby ist in furchtbarer Gefahr... Claire: Das Baby, du musst das Baby retten. Charlie, nur du kannst es retten. Das Baby, du musst das Baby retten. Charlie, nur du kannst das Baby retten. Du musst das Baby retten, Charlie. Das Baby, du musst das Baby retten. Das Baby, du musst das Baby retten... Während die beiden als Engel verkleideten Frauen immer und immer wieder dieselben Worte wiederholen, tönt über ihnen das Brummen des nigerianischen Flugzeugs auf, so wie Locke es damals in seinem Traum gesehen hat. Charlie starrt zum Himmel hinauf. Dort blitzt es einmal hell auf, und eine Taube kommt aus den Wolken heruntergeflogen, fliegt an ihm vorbei und aufs Meer hinaus. Wieder fängt Aaron am zu weinen. Und dann tritt plötzlich Hurley aus dem Dschungel, gekleidet wie Johannes der Täufer aus dem Gemälde. Hurley: Charlie? Was machst du da? Charlie ist völlig verwirrt. Charlie: Was…? Plötzlich ist es Nacht. Und Hurley steht vor ihm am Strandufer in seinen normalen Klamotten, starrt Charlie verwirrt an. Hurley: Was machst du da, Mann? Charlie: Was ist denn los? Hurley: Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Was machst du mit dem Baby? Charlie sieht an sich herunter. Da liegt Aaron in seinen Armen. Und Charlie versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Charlie: Ich weiß es nicht... Hinter ihnen im Camp schreit Claire auf. Claire: Hilfe! Jemand hat mein Baby entführt!! Andere aufgeregte Stimmen mischen sich darunter, fragen sie, was passiert ist. Claire: Aaron ist weg! Er ist nicht in seiner Wiege! Hurley ruft vom Ufer zu ihnen herüber. Hurley: Alles okay! Wir sind hier! Claire und ein paar anderen Campbewohner kommen zu ihnen heruntergelaufen. Claire ist völlig außer sich, stürzt sich auf ihr Baby. Claire: Geht es ihm gut?! Ist alles in Ordnung?! Sie nimmt ihm das Baby aus den Armen. Charlie ist noch immer völlig durcheinander. Charlie: Claire… Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Es tut mir Leid. Es geht ihm gut. Ich-ich hatte einen Traum und... Claire versetzt ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, und Charlie verstummt. Nach einem letzten enttäuschten Blick dreht Claire sich um und geht mit Aaron davon. Ohne ein einziges Wort. Auch die anderen zerstreuen sich langsam, werfen Charlie merkwürdige Blicke zu und lassen ihn am dunklen Strand zurück. Ganz allein. Hurley und Sawyer spielen „Black Jack“ am Strand. Hurley: Halten? Weiß nicht, Alter. Brauch ich nicht 21? Vielleicht nehm ich eine. Sawyer: Ich hab ne Sechs. Ich werd überbieten. Hurley: Woher weißt du das? Sawyer: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du musst davon ausgehen, dass ich überbiete. Hurley: Wieso? Sawyer wirft ihm einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu, bemerkt dann Libby etwas weiter hinter ihm mit einem Korb voller Wäsche. Sawyer: Ach... sieh an, sieh an.. wer geht denn da grade zum Waschsalon? Hurley wirft einen Blick zu Libby hinüber. Rührt sich nicht. Sawyer: Na mach schon. Du willst doch garantiert einiges loswerden, oder Casanova? Hurley: Ich warte... auf den richtigen Moment. Sawyer steht auf, wendet sich seinem Zelt zu. Sawyer: Tja, der Moment.. ist jetzt, Hoss. [Er ruft zu Libby hinüber] Hey Libby! [Und verschwindet dann so schnell in seinem Zelt, dass Libby denken muß, es war Hurley, der nach ihr rief.] Libby bleibt stehen, sieht etwas verwundert zu ihm hinüber, lächelt dann. Libby: Hey.. du selber. Hurley wirkt mehr als verlegen, winkt etwas lahm. Libby lächelt noch einmal und geht dann weiter. Charlie ist allein im Dschungel und wartet. Hinter ihm öffnet sich die Tür zum Dharma-Bunker, und Locke tritt heraus. Charlie: Hey, John. Hast du mal ne Sekunde Zeit? Locke: Ja. Was ist denn, Charlie? Charlie: Ich schätze, du hast von gestern Nacht gehört. Locke: Wenn du damit meinst, dass du mitten in der Nacht Claires Baby aus ihrem Zelt geholt hast, ja das hab ich gehört. Charlie: Das ganze ist ein Missverständnis. Ich-ich bin schlafgewandelt. Ich weiß weder wie noch warum.. Locke: Was willst du von mir, Charlie? Charlie stockt, etwas betroffen von Lockes unfreundlichem Ton. Charlie: Ich hatte gehofft, du redest vielleicht mal mit Claire. Sagst ihr, wie es wirklich war. Locke: Bist du wieder drauf? Charlie: Was? Locke: Heroin. Bist du wieder drauf? Charlie kann es nicht fassen und explodiert. Charlie: Kate sieht ein Pferd-- gar nichts! So ziemlich jeder hat Walt durch den Dschungel laufen sehen, aber bei Charlie müssen es ja wohl die Drogen sein, richtig? Locke: Du hast die Frage nicht beantwortet. Charlie: Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an das Flugzeug, John. Wir haben es angezündet, Eko und ich. Wir haben das Flugzeug verbrannt- das ganze Heroin, alle Statuen. Es ist alles weg, zerstört. Locke: Alle verbrannt? Charlie: Alle, wirklich. Locke denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach. Sieht dann Charlie an, etwas milder gestimmt. Locke: Was soll ich sagen. Verlorenes Vertrauen gewinnt man schwer zurück. Claire braucht Zeit. Du solltest sie und das Baby eine Weile allein lassen. Charlie ist alles andere als zufrieden damit. Rückblick Charlie, Liam und die anderen Bandmitglieder von Driveshaft warten an einem Filmset. Sie tragen Bademäntel und warten auf die Aufnahme. Um sie herum herrscht hektisches Treiben. Die Jungs sitzen geduldig in einer Reihe und sehen zu. Liam sieht mehr als krank aus. Charlie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Charlie: Wirst du durchhalten? Du siehst grün aus. Liam: Halt die Fresse. Mir geht's gut. Regisseur: Okay, ich würd das jetzt gern drehen. Können wir? Charlie: [Zu Liam] Also gut, reiß dich zusammen, verstanden? Und vergiss nicht, wir brauchen das hier. Regisseur: [Zu einer Assistentin am Set] Tee. Assistentin: Hier, bitte. Regisseur: [Zur Band] So, sind die Herren fertig? Charlie: Ja, sind wir fertig? [Zu Liam] Also los. Regisseur: Und versaut es nicht wieder, okay? Charlie: [Als ihm jemand seinen Tee abnimmt] Vielen Dank. [Zu Liam] Alles okay? Regisseur: Wir haben nur noch 20 Minuten, dann kommen wir in die Überstunde. Also, strengt euch an. Die Jungs stehen auf und ziehen ihre Bademäntel aus. Darunter tragen sie nichts als riesige Babywindeln. Um ihre Hälse baumeln ebenso gigantische Schnuller. Sie klettern in ein überdimensionales Laufgitter, die Stäbe ragen alle weit über ihre Köpfe, stellen sich in Position und halten Windelpackungen namens "bubbies" hoch. Assistent: [gibt Charlie einen Riesenschnuller] So. Charlie: Danke. Assistent: [gibt Liam eine Packung Windeln] Der ist für dich. Charlie: [zu Liam] Pass auf, stolper nicht. Assistentin #2: So, hier. Habt ihr alle eure Rasseln? Regisseur: Okay... Kamera?... Crew: Läuft. Assistentin #2: Und jetzt schön bewegen. Eins-zwei-drei, und dann immer weiter. Nicht aufhören. Regisseur: Auf 8 seid ihr mit der Drehung fertig. Und haltet das Produkt hoch. Crew: Bubbies Windeln, Take 53. Crew: Playback... läuft. Regisseur: Und… Action! ”You All Everybody” fängt im Hintergrund an zu spielen, und die Band vollführt ein kleines Tänzchen in ihrem Laufgitter. Liam hat Schwierigkeiten, den Schritten zu folgen, so unspektakulär sie auch sind. Dann fangen die Jungs an, zur Musik zu singen, doch anstatt "You All Everybody” singen sie “You all Every Butties". Und als sie dabei spielerisch ihre windelbedeckten Hinterteile durch die Gitterstäbe des Laufgitters stecken, verliert Liam den Halt und rutscht durch das Gitter. Regisseur: Aus! Charlie: Alles in Ordnung. Regisseur: Das war's. Wir machen Schluss. Er hat genug und wendet sich zum Gehen, Charlie rennt ihm nach und versucht mit ihm zu reden. Charlie: Hey, nein, hey! Warte. Warte, Alter. Warte, was machst du denn? Regisseur: Wir haben genug Zeit verplempert, oder etwa nicht? Ihr seid nur hier, weil ich eurem Anwalt einen Gefallen schulde. Ich wollte "Dirt Spigot". Charlie: Ach komm schon, Alter. Gib uns noch ne Chance. Produzent: Du willst noch eine Chance? Dann hab ich einen guten Rat-- Werft den da raus. [deutet auf Liam] Der Kerl ist ne Katastrophe. Charlie: Ich werfe niemanden raus. Er ist mein Bruder. Regisseur: Ach so. Tja dann.. seid ihr wohl gefeuert. Damit wendet er sich von Charlie ab und lässt ihn zurück. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Hurley und Libby sind unten im Dharma-Bunker und waschen zusammen Wäsche. Libby: Sind der Trockner und die Waschmaschine genau so alt, wie alles andere hier? Hurley: Die dreckigen Sachen werden sauber. Das reicht mir. Libby: Ah, endlich. Jemand der nicht alles verkompliziert. Sie schmunzelt, hält dann ein schulterfreies lila Top hoch. Libby: Oh, hier, sieh dir das an. Das hab ich in einem der Koffer gefunden. Meinst du, ich kann sowas tragen? Hurley starrt sie nur an und kriegt kein Wort heraus. Libby: Ich verrate dir was.. wenn dir eine Frau so eine Frage stellt, will sie hören, dass sie toll darin aussieht. Sie wendet sich wieder der Wäsche zu. Hurley starrt sie noch immer an. Wirkt plötzlich etwas verwirrt. Hurley: Kennen.. wir uns irgendwoher? Libby: Du meinst, nicht aus dem Flugzeug? Hurley: Flugzeug? Libby: Okay, dreh dich um. Hurley: Hm? Libby: Dreh dich um. Ich will es anprobieren. Na los. Hurley: Ja, ja, na klar.. Folgsam dreht er ihr den Rücken zu, und Libby zieht ihr Shirt aus und das andere an. Libby: Und nicht gucken. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nicht mehr weißt, wie du mir auf den Fuß getreten bist. Hurley: Bin ich? Libby: Ja, bist du. Und es hat weh getan. Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, weil du der letzte Passagier warst, der eingestiegen ist. Langsam dreht Hurley sich wieder zu ihr um, und bei ihrem Anblick werden seine Augen noch weiter und er selbst noch sprachloser als vorher. Du warst verschwitzt und hattest Kopfhörer auf und.. Autsch!.. bist du mir auf den Fuß getreten. Okay, du kannst kucken. [Hurley dreht sich um] Hm? Wie findest du's? Hurley: Aufregend. Libby: Danke. Sie lächelt ihn an. Etwas abseits vom Strandcamp steht Eko allein zwischen halbhohen Bäumen, betrachtet sie aufmerksam und kennzeichnet einen von ihnen schließlich mit einem schwarzen “X”. Charlie kommt auf ihn zu. Charlie: Was machst du? Eko: Ich markiere Bäume. Charlie: Wieso? Eko: Weil das die sind, die mir gefallen. Charlie: Hast du Locke erzählt, dass du mir eine von den Statuen gegeben hast? Eko: Wieso sollte ich das tun? Charlie: Er weiß es, Mann. Dieser blöde Wichser weiß irgendwas. Eko: Stimmt was nicht, Charlie? Charlie: Außer dass ich meinen Verstand verliere, nein, ist alles fantastisch. Eko: Wieso sagst du, dass du deinen Verstand verlierst? Charlie: Vielleicht deswegen, weil ich schlafwandle.. weil ich Babys nachts aus ihren Wiegen nehme.. ach ja, und dann sind da noch diese lebendigen Träume, in denen ich glaube, dass ich wach bin, bis ich.. dann aufwache. Eko: Diese Träume, worum geht es da? Charlie: Es sind verschiedene Situationen mit Aaron in Lebensgefahr. Er gefangen in nem Klavier.. er treibt auf dem Wasser.. ach ja, es gibt eine fliegende Taube, und Claire und meine Mutter sind Engel und sagen mir, dass ich das Baby retten muss. Ekos Blick unterbricht Charlie. Charlie: Was ist? Eko: Hast du daran gedacht, dass diese Träume vielleicht was bedeuten? Charlie: Was denn bedeuten? Eko: Das es wirklich von dir gerettet werden muss. Charlie starrt ihn an. Etwas später am Strand. Charlie marschiert rasch und zielstrebig auf Claires Zelt zu. Er wirkt angespannt und aufgeregt. Als Kate ihn sieht, springt sie auf und versucht, ihm den Weg zu vertreten. Kate: Charlie... Charlie: Ich muss mit ihr reden. Kate: Das geht grade absolut nicht.. Charlie: Nein, sie... nein ich muss mit ihr reden. Sie muss das hören, okay? Er versucht, an Kate vorbeizukommen, doch Kate hält ihn auf, fast gewaltsam, preßt ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, um ihn vom Weitergehen abzuhalten, versucht, auf ihn einzureden. Kate: Hör zu, du sagst es mir und ich sag es ihr. Charlie: Nein! Claire! Kate: Ich sagte, nicht jetzt! Doch Charlie schubst Kate beiseite und stürzt auf Claire zu. Die ergreift die Flucht. Charlie: Claire, warte! Kate: Nicht jetzt! Charlie: Bitte warte, Claire. Hör zu, Aaron ist in Gefahr. Claire: Wovon sprichst du? Charlie: Das Baby ist in Gefahr! Ich habe ständig diese Träume und ich weiß jetzt, was sie bedeuten. Kate: Charlie... Charlie: Kate! Claire, hör zu, Aaron muss getauft werden. Claire: Was? Charlie: Wir können es machen. Eko ist Priester. Wir können es machen, wir können ihn retten. Wieder versucht Kate, Charlie von Claire abzuhalten, schiebt ihn sachte zurück. Kate: Du hast gesagt, was du wolltest. Bitte geh jetzt. Charlie: Nein, warte! Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Claire. Wir müssen ihn taufen lassen. Da er immer noch nicht hört, schubst sie ihn fester. Kate: Ich sagte, es wird Zeit, dass du gehst, und zwar sofort. Charlie: Er ist in Gefahr! Wir müssen es tun. Wir müssen es tun! Es ist wichtig! Etwas abseits im Hintergrund steht Locke und betrachtet die Szene mit angespannter Aufmerksamkeit. Ana-Lucia baut an einem viereckigen Holzrahmen für ihren Unterschlupf, als Jack mit einer zusammengefalteten blauen Plane in den Händen zu ihr herüberkommt. Er gibt sie ihr. Jack: Hier. Gegen den Regen Sie ist überrascht, lächelt. Ana-Lucia: Danke. Gemeinsam machen sie sich daran, die Plane über das Holzgestell zu ziehen und an den Seiten festzumachen. Ana wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Ana-Lucia: Und wann wirst du mir erzählen, was da im Dschungel passiert ist? Jack: Hab ich doch schon. Er deutet auf die Plane. Jack: Zieh fester, sonst hängt es durch. Ana zieht die Plane strammer, denkt jedoch trotzdem nicht daran, sich einfach so abspeisen zu lassen. Wirft ihm wieder einen Blick zu. Ana-Lucia: Du hast erzählt, was der Kerl gesagt hat, aber nicht, wieso ihr umgekehrt seid. Warum seid ihr wieder hier? Jack zögert, sieht sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, ehe er doch antwortet. Jack: Er hatte Kate als Geisel. Damit wendet er sich ab. Ana behält ihn aufmerksam im Auge. Grinst. Ana-Lucia: Und, hast du was mit ihr? Er wirft ihr einen etwas ungläubigen Blick zu. Jack: Was? Ana zuckt mit den Schultern, grinst spielerisch. Ana-Lucia: Flugzeugabsturz... ihr überlebt beide... ein hübscher Strand... sie ist attraktiv, du auch. Sowas machen Menschen eben… Jack schüttelt seinen Kopf. Jack: Ich hab nichts mit ihr. Damit wendet er sich ab. Charlie geht leise und rasch durch den Dschungel, dorthin, wo er die Marienstatuen versteckt hat. Er holt eine aus dem Versteck heraus, hält sie in der Hand, betrachtet sie lange. Dann zerbricht er sie, nimmt ein paar Päckchen Heroin und starrt sie nachdenklich an Rückblick Das Apartment von Charlie. Er sitzt ganz versunken an seinem Klavier, einen Bleistift zwischen den Zähnen, und komponiert. Als Liam hereinkommt, unterbricht er sein Spiel, dreht sich zu ihm um. Charlie: Hey. Liam wirkt bestürzt, geht zum Sofa und setzt sich hin. Liam: Karen hat mich rausgeschmissen. Charlie: Was? Was ist passiert? Liam: Sie, äh... sie denkt, ich bin gefährlich. Charlie: Wieso denkt sie sowas? Liam fängt plötzlich an zu weinen. Liam: Weil.. sie mir runtergefallen ist. Ich hab Megan fallen lassen. Charlie ist völlig schockiert, doch auch voller Mitleid für seinen Bruder. Charlie: Oh. Hey, Liam, ist schon gut. Liam ist völlig verzweifelt. Liam: Ich hab kein Geld, ich hab gar nichts. Was sollen wir nur tun? Charlie: Wir schaffen das. Liam: Ja? Und wie soll das gehen? Charlie: Ich schreibe wieder. Ich arbeite an nem neuen Song. Er handelt von zwei Brüdern. Liam: Zwei Brüder, die besser Fleischer geworden wären. Charlie: Sag das nicht. Der ist gar nicht so schlecht. Ich hab das Gefühl, das könnte'n Hit werden. Ich fang an. Hör zu, okay? Er setzt sich wieder ans Klavier und fängt an, einen sanften leisen Song zu spielen und zu singen. Charlie: [singt] Funny now, you finally see me standing here/Funny now, I'm crying in the rain. Liam ist sichtlich angetan von diesem neuen Song, er geht näher an Charlie und das Klavier heran, setzt sich zu ihm und lauscht aufmerksam. Charlie: [singt] All alone, I try to be invincible/Together now [Liam fällt mit ein], we can be saved… Charlie beendet den Song, sieht Liam an und lächelt zufrieden. Charlie: Nicht schlecht, Mann. Liam: Das könnte funktionieren. Charlie: Ganz gut, oder? Liam: Wir machen was draus. Schreiben die Nächte durch, genau wie früher. Charlie ist sichtlich glücklich darüber, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Charlie: Na klar. Doch dann… Liam: Und, Bruderherz... hast du noch was? Charlies Lächeln verebbt und er starrt seinen Bruder entsetzt an. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Charlie steht noch immer im Dschungel und starrt nachdenklich auf die beiden kleinen Herointütchen in seiner Hand herunter. Als er hinter sich eine Stimme hört, erstarrt er vor Schreck. Locke: Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Charlie. Charlie fährt herum und wird augenblicklich ärgerlich. Charlie: Du bist mir gefolgt? Locke: Wie lange machst du das schon so? Charlie: John, es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht. Locke: Du hast gesagt, sie wären zerstört, doch hier sind sie. Wonach soll es denn aussehen? Charlie: Ich bin hier, weil ich es zuende bringen will. Ich will sie endlich loswerden. Locke: Sehr überzeugend, jetzt wo ich sie gefunden habe. Auch Locke klingt verärgert und enttäuscht. Er geht zu Charlies Versteck hinüber, bückt sich und sammelt die Statuen ein, packt sie in seinen Rucksack. Charlie: Was machst du denn? Locke: Ich habe dir die Chance gegeben, selber darüber zu entscheiden, ob du dir das antun willst oder nicht. Jetzt werde ich für dich entscheiden. Charlie: Ach, du glaubst mir nicht? Gib sie mir. Und ich zerstöre sie selber. Hier. Er zerreißt die beiden kleinen Tütchen in seiner Hand und zerstreut das Heroin. Charlie: Ich streue alles in den beschissenen Wind. Hör mal, John, ich weiß, dass ich gelogen habe, okay? Doch Locke will ihm nicht mehr zuhören und wendet sich ab. Charlie: Warte, warte doch mal. Weißt du nicht mehr, unsere Gespräche. Wir beide.. du hast gesagt, alles passiert aus einem Grund. Dass die Insel uns testen will, und darum geht es, John. Ein Test, das ist mein Test, deswegen sind sie hier. Locke sieht ihn verärgert an. Locke: Sie sind hier, weil du sie hergebracht hast, Charlie. Wieder wendet er sich zum Gehen. Charlie: Nein warte. John, warte. Als Locke nicht stehenbleibt, packt er ihn am Arm. Doch Locke reißt sich heftig los. Starrt ihn wütend an. Charlie: Was wirst du tun? Wirst du es Claire sagen? Das kannst du nicht. Wenn sie die Dinger sieht, bin ich am Ende. Sie wird mir nie mehr trauen, aber das muss sie, John. Es geht doch um das Baby, verstehst du? Aaron ist in Gefahr. Du musst mir bitte glauben. Locke: Du hast das Recht verwirkt, dass man dir glaubt, Charlie. Damit wendet er sich endgültig ab. Am Strand. Locke geht zum Wasserbecken hinüber, um seine leere Wasserflasche aufzufüllen. Claire, mit Aaron in den Armen, kommt auf ihn zu. Claire: Hi. Locke: Hi. Wie geht's unserem Kleinen? Claire: Oh, es geht ihm gut. Locke lächelt. Claire wirkt etwas hin und hergerissen, fast als wollte sie schon wieder weitergehen. Bleibt dann aber doch. Claire: Äh, John, kann ich dich was fragen? Locke: Klar. Claire: Denkst du, dass.. Aaron und ich für.. für ein paar Tage im Bunker schlafen könnten? Locke wirft ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Locke: Alle anderthalb Stunden geht ein ziemlich lauter Alarm los. Nicht der beste Ort für ein Baby zum Schlafen. Claire ist sichtlich enttäuscht. Claire: Oh, ja, verstehe. Locke: Wie wär's, wenn ich ein paar Nächte neben deinem Zelt schlafen würde. Ich mach mein Lager direkt hier. Claire: [Erleichtert] Das wäre toll. Danke. Locke: So gut wie erledigt. Er lächelt. Noch einmal macht Claire Anstalten zu gehen und tut es dann doch nicht. Claire: Ach, John, du weiß nicht... du weiß nicht zufällig etwas über die Taufe, oder? Locke: Nicht grade viel. Wieso? Claire: Charlie ist vorhin hier aufgetaucht und... hat behauptet, Aaron müsste unbedingt getauft werden... und dass er in Gefahr sei. Locke: So wie ich das verstanden habe, kommen die Kinder in den Himmel, wenn sie getauft worden sind. Falls ihnen irgendwas passiert. Eine Art "spirituelle Versicherung". Er schmunzelt, doch Claire ist nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze. Locke wird rasch wieder ernster. Locke: Er ist nicht in Gefahr, Claire. Charlie hat.. Er wirft einen Blick in seinen Rucksack, in den er zuvor die Statuen gelegt hatte. Locke: Charlie hat das Gefühl, dass er das Baby retten muss, weil er sich selbst nicht retten kann. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Claire: Okay. Claire nickt nachdenklich. Und Locke geht davon. Es ist Nacht am Strand. Charlie ist ganz allein im finsteren Dschungel, sammelt hastig Zweige für ein Feuer zusammen und zündet es an. Die dunkle Kapuze seines Shirts hat er tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, steht auf und geht davon. Er trifft auf Sayid und andere Männer aus dem Camp, die irgend etwas zu bauen scheinen. Sayid: Charlie, kannst du uns helfen? Charlie verlangsamt nicht mal seinen Schritt. Charlie: Ist grad schlecht, Sayid. Sayid wirft ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, doch seine Arbeit lenkt ihn ab. Sayid: Also, hoch damit. Mann: Okay, geht doch. Und dann plötzlich sieht er das Feuer im Dschungel. Sayid: Feuer!! Brüllend und schreiend läuft er auf das Camp zu, um Hilfe zu holen. Von allen Seiten stürmen aufgeschreckte Campbewohner herbei. Stimme: Wo denn? Sayid: Feuer! Nehmt was, wo man Sand reinfüllen kann! Irgendwas, egal! Wenn wir es nicht aufhalten, wir es unser Camp zerstören! Innerhalb von Sekunden sind alle auf den Beinen. Stimmen: Los kommt! Nehmt einen Eimer mit! Locke steht neben Claires Zelt, er sieht beunruhigt aus. Locke: [Zu Claire] Bleib hier bei Aaron. Er läuft den anderen zu Hilfe. Claire bleibt mit Aaron allein im Camp zurück. Überall herrscht Chaos, als alle gemeinsam versuchen, daß sich schnell durch das trockene Gehölz fressende Feuer zu löschen. Sayid: Wir brauchen einen Graben, wo das Feuer nicht rüber kann! Bildet eine Kette! Locke: Ein paar kommen mit mir zum Wasser!! [Er schnappt sich Behälter und rennt zum Wasser hinunter] Verzeilt euch. Du bleibst hier. Claire sieht ihnen zu. Hinter ihr schläft Aaron in seiner Wiege. Plötzlich taucht Charlie hinter ihrem Zelt aus der Dunkelheit auf. Rückblick Charlie kommt nach Hause. Das erste, was er sieht, ist der weiße Stuhl, auf dem er immer zum Klavierspielen saß. Das Klavier jedoch ist verschwunden. Charlie erstarrt. Charlie: Liam! Mein Klavier… Verstört und fassungslos geht er einmal um den weißen Stuhl herum, kann nicht glauben, was er sieht und weiß nicht, was er als erstes tun soll. Hinter ihm taucht Liam auf. Und Charlie fährt ihn an. Charlie: Was.. was ist hier los? Liam, wo ist mein Klavier? Liam scheint gerade beim Packen zu sein. Und überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Liam: Ich hab's verkauft. Charlie: Du hast was? Liam will an ihm vorbei, doch Charlie tritt ihm in den Weg. Charlie: Hey, warte mal. Bleib stehen. Liam: Laß mich in Ruhe. Charlie: Wo ist das Geld? Hast du's dir in den Arm gejagt? Charlie ist völlig außer sich. Liam: Ich bin clean. Ich bin seit zwei Tagen runter. Charlie: [spöttisch und bitter] Zwei Tage. Ist ja schon ein Grund zum Feiern. Liam: Wie lange bist du clean? Charlie: Was ist mit dem Geld? Endlich hört Liam auf, hin und her zu laufen, sieht Charlie an und klingt plötzlich verzweifelt. Liam: Sie wollte mich verlassen. Sie wollte weg, mit Megan. Charlie: Was hast du getan, Liam? Liam: Karen hat'n Onkel in Australien. Er sagt, er hat'n Job für mich. Es gibt ne Entzugsklinik in Sydney. Das Geld brauchte ich für den Flug. Es ging nicht anders. Ich musste einfach an mich denken, an die beiden, an meine Familie. Schon wendet er sich zur Tür. Charlie kann nicht fassen, was passiert, ruft ihm hinterher. Charlie: Ich bin deine Familie! Doch Liam verlässt das Apartment, geht schnellen Schritten die Straße herunter. Charlie rennt hinter ihm her. Charlie: Warte! Jetzt bleib endlich stehen... Liam: Ich kann nicht, Charlie. Charlie: Was ist mit der Band? Was ist mit dem Song? Liam: Versuch das zu verstehen. Ich muss gehen. Ich muss einfach. Weißt du, ich-ich ruf dich an, wenn ich zur Ruhe gekommen bin. Damit lässt er Charlie stehen. Charlie: Ja, du! Was ist mit mir? Was ist mit meiner Familie? Was ist mit meiner Familie?! Inselabschnitt Zurück zum nächtlichen Strand. Noch immer kämpfen die Leute mit dem langsam verlöschenden Feuer. Stimmen: Haltet durch, wir haben's gleich geschafft. Das Camp ist ganz still und leer, als Charlie zu Aarons Wiege hinüberschleicht. Mit seinem dunklen Pullover und der Kapuze so tief im Gesicht sieht er finster und gefährlich aus. Er nimmt Aaron aus der Wiege und will mit ihm weglaufen. Doch Aaron fängt an zu weinen. Und Claire, die etwas abseits steht und zum Feuer hinübersieht, fährt herum. Als sie Charlie mit ihrem Baby im Arm sieht, schreit sie auf und rennt ihm sofort nach. Claire: Charlie! Was machst du da?! Charlie rennt weiter, runter zum Wasser, den weinenden Aaron fest in den Armen. Charlie: Ich tu, was getan werden muss! Claire: Er hat mein Baby!! Claire versucht ihn einzuholen, Aaron zu erreichen, ihn wiederzukriegen, doch Charlie ist zu schnell. Schon steht er mit den Füßen im Wasser. Dreht sich um, sieht sie an. Claire ist völlig aufgelöst. Claire: Bleib stehen! Charlie: Nein! Claire, es muss sein! Claire: Bleib stehen! Charlie: Es ist nicht... Claire: Charlie! Hilfe! Warum hilft mir niemand?! Er hat mein Baby! Hilfe! Locke ist der erste, der ihre verzweifelten Schreie hört. Er lässt augenblicklich alles fallen und läuft runter zum Strand. Charlie steht mit Aaron im Wasser. Claire zu Tränen aufgelöst vor ihm, versucht mit ihm zu reden, fleht und bittet. Claire: Hör auf, Charlie, bitte. Hör auf. Charlie: Ich will ihn nur retten! So glaub mir doch bitte! Da kommt Locke hinzu. Locke: Charlie! Es ist genug. Gib mir das Baby. Nach und nach sammeln sich auch andere Campbewohner erstaunt und verwirrt um sie herum, starren Charlie mit dem Baby erschrocken an. Charlie: Eko, sag es ihnen! Sag es ihnen, Eko! Das, was du mir gesagt hast. Dass das Baby getauft werden muss. Eko ist sichtlich betroffen. Eko: Aber so geht das nicht. Locke: Charlie... komm schon, gib ihn mir. Doch Charlie explodiert. Charlie: Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich, John?! Denkst du, dass du für Aaron verantwortlich bist?! Wo warst du bei seiner Geburt?! Wo warst du, als er entführt worden ist?! Du bist nicht sein Vater! Und auch nicht seine Familie! Locke: Das bist du auch nicht, Charlie. Charlie ist völlig außer sich. Sieht von Locke zu Claire. Jetzt nicht mehr wütend. Nur noch verzweifelt. Charlie: Ich muss das tun. Ich-ich kann nicht anders. Claire, ich.. tu ihm ganz sicher nicht weh. Claire weint. Claire: Du tust mir weh, Charlie. Charlie starrt sie an. Und Locke ergreift die Chance, geht näher an ihn heran und nimmt ihm vorsichtig das Baby aus den Armen. Charlie wehrt sich nicht. Locke gibt das Baby vorsichtig an Claire weiter, die den Kleinen an sich drückt und sich augenblicklich zum Gehen wendet. Charlie will ihr hinterher. Charlie: Claire. Claire, es tut mir Leid... Locke vertritt ihm den Weg und schlägt ein, zwei, dreimal kräftig zu. Charlie taumelt und stürzt ins Wasser. Locke wirft ihm noch einen beißenden Blick zu, dann geht er. Charlie rappelt sich auf, am Boden zerstört und völlig durcheinander. Starrt hilflos die umstehenden Leute an. Die starren zurück. Sagen kein Wort, kehren ihm den Rücken zu und zerstreuen sich nach und nach. Es ist der nächste Tag. Charlie sitzt ganz allein am Strand, als Jack auf ihn zukommt, sich zu ihm setzt und ohne Umschweife anfängt, die Wunden in seinem Gesicht zu untersuchen. Auf seiner linken Wange ist ein blutiger Schnitt zu sehen. Jack: Das muss genäht werden. Er nimmt sofort Nadel und Faden zur Hand und hält Charlies Kinn mit der anderen Hand fest. Jack: Du musst stillhalten. Charlie: Ja.. Charlie lässt es über sich ergehen, zuckt nur einmal, als die Nadel in seine Haut dringt. Jack arbeitet sorgfältig weiter. Charlie: Das Feuer hab ich gelegt, Jack. Jack: Ja, ich weiß. Charlie: Ich war verzweifelt... Jack sieht ihn eindringlich an. Jack: Du musst versprechen, dass du so etwas nie wieder tun wirst, niemals. Charlie: Ich weiß, wonach das aussieht, wie man darüber denkt. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, aber... ich war nicht drauf. Ich wollte es. Ich wollte es sogar sehr. Ich bin clean. Jack: Das wollte ich nicht wissen, Charlie. Charlie: Es kommt nicht wieder vor. Eko geht langsam und in Gedanken versunken durch die niedergebrannte Grasfläche, als Claire langsam und fast schüchtern auf ihn zukommt. Claire: Charlie hat erzählt, du bist Priester. Eko: Ja. Claire: Er hat gesagt, dass du meintest, ich sollte mein... Eko unterbricht sie. Er klingt entschuldigend. Eko: Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass er tun soll, was er getan hat. Dass er mich missverstanden hat, tut mir Leid. Claire: Aber glaubst du, dass das Baby getauft werden muss? Eko: Weißt du, was die Taufe bedeutet? Claire: Nur dann kommt man in den Himmel. Eko lächelt sachte. Eko: Als Jesus von Johannes dem Täufer getauft wurde, soll sich der Himmel aufgetan haben und eine Taube kam herab geflogen. Das hat Johannes etwas gesagt - dass er alle Sünden von diesem Mann gewaschen hat.. dass er ihn befreit hatte. Das mit dem Himmel kam erst danach. Claire denkt einen Moment darüber nach. Sie wirkt niedergeschlagen und besorgt. Claire: Ich bin nicht getauft worden. Würde das dann heißen, wenn du Aaron taufst und uns was passiert, dann.. dass wir dann nicht zusammen wären? Eko: Nicht wenn ich euch beide taufen würde. Wir sehen nun verschiedene stille Szenen nacheinander. Locke ändert die Kombination des Schlosses zur Waffenkammer. Eko tauft sowohl Aaron als auch Claire an einer abgelegenen friedlichen Stelle am Strand. Locke verstaut die Marienstatuen auf einem der obersten Regale in der Waffenkammer, sieht nachdenklich zu ihnen auf, ehe er sich umdreht, die Kammer verlässt und die Tür fest hinter sich verriegelt. Und dann ist da Charlie. Wieder ist es Nacht, und er sitzt ganz allein an einem Feuer, starrt mir verlorenem Blick in die Flammen und zieht sich ganz langsam die Kapuze seines Pullovers über den Kopf. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys. Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2